10 Count
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Pertemuan antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou, ketika atasan Kuroko kecelakaan dan di tolong Akashi, dan saat itu Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko mengindap Mysophobia, Akashi merekomendasikan agar Kuroko berobat. Akashi memberikan 10 daftar cara mengobati, tapi daftar ke-10 masih kosong? Sebenarnya siapa Akashi? Mengapa ia mampu menebaknya kondisi Kuroko? AkaKuro. Yaoi. Remake.
1. Count 01

Semua hal yang ada didunia ini kotor.

Rak sepatu. Gagang telepon. Knop pintu. Gantungan kereta. Bahkan, udara yang dihirup orang lain.

Rasanya sulit untuk kuhirup.

Tetapi, hanya karena sulit untuk kuhirup, bukan berarti aku akan mati.

Jika aku tidak ingin menyentuh sesuatu, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Dalam hal ini, aku bertahan hidup, aku tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh apapun.

.

.

**10 count**

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

10 Count (original ver.) © Takarai Rihito

**Drama. Psychological. Romance**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi. Mature. Remake dari komik dengan judul serupa. OOC. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

"Nijimura-_san_, tentang jadwal anda hari ini, pukul 1:00 nanti anda memiliki pertemuan makan siang dengan Nona Alexandria, lalu pukul 3:00 anda kembali ke kantor untuk menghadiri _meeting_. Lalu, _e_-_mail_ yang baru diterima hari ini—"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," sang Direktur—Nijimura Shuuzou—yang diajak berbicara angkat suara; mengisyaratkan sosok disampingnya yang masih betah berkicau mengenai padatnya jadwal yang harus ia lalui. Manik _onyx_ miliknya menatap sejenak ponsel pintarnya yang berdering sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Sepasang _azure_ milik sang pemuda memandang datar atasannya yang mulai keluar mobil; entahlah, mungkin itu telepon pribadi?

"Nijimura-_san_, tolong perhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang diluar sana," ucapnya mengingatkan sang atasan; mengingat saat ini mobil yang mereka tumpangi tengah berhenti dipinggir jalan.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang tersisir rapi tersebut menghela nafas melihat tingkah atasannya yang nampaknya tak mengindahkan ucapannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing. Dibukanya kembali buku jurnalnya miliknya. Mengecek jadwal sang atasan.

Disela kegiatannya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sejenak kearah kaca spion yang berada didalam mobil. Manik bulat itu membulat penuh kejut kala netranya menangkap pantulan truk yang tengah melaju menuju sang atasan.

Tubuhnya sontak bergerak mendekat kearah pintu, sementara bibirnya melontarkan teriakan tercekat—sebelum badan truk menyenggol halus tubuh milik Nijimura.

.-.-.

"Hanya patah tulang kecil pada tempurung lutut."

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak atas ucapan sang dokter barusan. Manik_ azure_nya sesekali menatap khawatir Nijimura dan dokter yang masih memeriksa hasil _rontgen_ kaki Nijimura.

Sang dokter menatapnya lekat, "Meskipun hanya patah tulang kecil dan tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi, mengingat jika Nijimura-_san_ tinggal sendiri, alangkah lebih baik jika Nijimura-_san_ bersedia untuk dirawat disini."

Nijimura menghela nafas, manik _onyx_nya mengikuti setiap langkah sang dokter hingga akhirnya sosok berjas putih itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan dirinya, sekretarisnya dan juga seorang pemuda asing yang masih betah berdiri dengan angkuhnya didekat pintu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Seharusnya aku bersyukur hanya terjatuh," ucapnya memecah hening.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang mengenakan pakaian rapi pun ikut menghela nafas lega, "Mungkin patah tulang itu terjadi karena faktor umur, Nijimura-_san_."

Yang diajak bicara melengos kesal, "Kau seolah menghinaku Kuroko, begini-begini umurku belum menginjak kepala tiga."

Sang pemuda _teal_—Kuroko Tetsuya—menatap datar sang atasan, memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Nijimura yang terkadang mengandung unsur guyonan, "Apa yang Nijumura-_san_ ingin saya lakukan untuk pekerjaan besok?"

_Onyx_nya melirik sosok pemuda yang masih betah berdiam diri, tak berniat untuk buka suara. Ia menghela nafas, kembali ditatapnya sosok Kuroko yang masih menanti ucapannya dengan ekspresi datar khas dirinya.

"Untuk sekarang, cukup lakukan seperti biasa saja. Jika ada yang menanyakan tentangku, katakan saja aku sedang melakukan perjalan bisnis ke luar negeri. Lalu untuk pameran di Kyoto minggu depan—"

Nijimura masih betah berkicau, sementara tangan mungil berbalut sarung tangan milik Kuroko setia menuliskan setiap kecap ucapan Nijimura kedalam buku jurnalnya—yang tanpa ia sadari perbuatannya terlihat jelas oleh sepasang _ruby_ yang setia memenjara sosoknya.

Sosok itu masih terdiam disana, mengamati bagaimana jari-jari yang terlihat hangat itu menorehkan tinta diatas kertas. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, dirinya telah membuang waktu terlalu lama.

Maka, ia pun beranjak mendekati sosok Nijimura yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang kamar rawat. Delimanya menatap datar sosok Nijimura.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku ada pekerjaan,"ucapnya.

Nijimura mengumbar senyum tipis, "Ah, maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_. Kau benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawaku. Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu terdiam, mengingat rentetan kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir disini.

Kejadian dimana ia menyelamatkan sosok bernama Nijimura itu dari truk yang tengah melaju kala ia tidak sengaja melintasi daerah tersebut.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, jadi biarkan aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Jadi, maukah kau memberikan kontak pribadimu?" tanya Nijimura dengan senyum bak malaikat miliknya.

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah atasannya yang nampaknya ingin tebar pesona—mengingat paras Akashi termasuk dalam kategori rupawan—hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tak berniat untuk ikut campur.

Akashi terdiam, Nijimura masih menunggu dengan senyum andalannya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu melengos, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Semoga kakimu lekas sembuh."

Wajah _shock_ jelas terpampang diparas Nijimura begitu melihat kelakuan pemuda rupawan tadi. Ia langsung mendelik kearah Kuroko yang masih tetap berdiri dengan ekspresi sedatar papan miliknya.

_Onyx_ mendelik tajam, "Kuroko, cepat kau kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia pergi!"

"Huh?"

Nijimura menggeram, menunjuk panik arah pintu keluar, "Cepat kejar orang tadi."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kuroko, dengan enggan ia melangkahkan kaki mengejar sosok Akashi yang sudah lebih dahulu hengkang dari kamar rawat tersebut. Batinnya menggerutu, kenapa Nijimura tidak membiarkan orang tersebut pergi saja?

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju _lift_, dimana netranya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ tengah berdiri disana; menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Tunggu!" bibir ia paksa untuk terbuka menyuarakan teriakan. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu kakinya menginjakkan kaki tepat beberapa langkah dari Akashi berdiri.

Begitu nafasnya stabil, ia melemparkan tatapan datar pada sosok Akashi, sementara tangannya merogoh saku jas, mencari secarik kertas tanda pengenal.

Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan dengan tangan yang menyodorkan kertas tersebut, "Aku sekretaris Nijimura Shuzou, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi terdiam. Manik semerah delimanya masih mengobservasi sosok didepannya, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, namun terhenti ketika mendapati sepasang tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan. Sementara tangannya ia gerakkan dengan enggan, menyambut uluran kartu nama tersebut.

Maniknya menyusuri deretan kana disana, sementara sosok didepannya masih setia bersuara.

"Terimakasih untuk pertolongan anda hari, jika anda tidak keberatan, kami hendak membalas kebaikan an—"

"Kau ini... punya _mysophobia_?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko bungkam. Manik sejernih langit musim seminya memandang delima didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda _teal_.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup parah. Kau tidak berminat untuk memeriksannya ke dokter?" tanyanya lagi.

Delimanya melirik ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari Kuroko. Pemuda itu justru masih terdiam; tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat semula. Namun, manik matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang balasan atas pertolonganku. Aku tak berminat untuk meminta apapun," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika phobiaku sudah separah itu padahal kita baru saja bertemu?"

Sepasang _ruby_ dan _azure_ bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan datar hingga akhirnya sang _ruby_ mengalah. Manik _ruby_ itu bergulir memandang tangan berbalut sarung tangan yang sedikit ternoda.

"Ada noda darah disarung tanganmu. Bukankah itu berasal dari tanganmu yang terluka karena terlalu sering mencuci tangan?" ucap Akashi. _Ruby_nya masih setia menatap tangan itu hingga akhirnya kembali menatap paras Kuroko.

Dilihatnya paras manis itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar; namun terlihat sendu, "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau kau mau pergi berobat, phobiamu itu pasti bisa sembuh."

Tangan Kuroko terkepal, matanya menatap tajam sosok didepannya, "Itu bukan urusan orang asing sepertimu."

Akashi terperanjat, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang menutup kedua mulutnya karena terkejut dengan nada dingin yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Matanya menatap ragu Akashi; dan mendapati pemuda itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, namun wajah tampan itu menyiratkan keterkejutan.

Batinnya mengumpat sumpah serapah atas sikap sembrononya barusan. Bayangan Nijimura yang meledak didepannya akibat tidak becus mengurusi orang terbayang dibenaknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tak ambil pusing, Kuroko menunduk sopan, "Aku mohon maaf atas sikap lancangku barusan. Jika anda berkenan, tolong hubungi nomor yang ada dikartu tersebut."

Usai mengucapkannya, Kuroko segera balik badan meninggalkan Akashi. Lebih baik ia segera pergi sebelum emosinya meledak tanpa sebab dihadapan orang itu dan membuat dirinya mendapat ceramah gratis dari Nijimura.

Kuroko melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Hah, hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

.-.-.

Matahari telah kembali keperaduan ketika Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya tercinta. Ia menghela nafas, meratapi mengapa hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan dibandingkan biasanya.

Mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang langsung bisa mengetahui phobianya?

Nafas kembali dihela, tangannya pun bergerak melepas simpul dasi yang mengikat lehernya. Sementara rambut rapinya diacak sedemikian rupa, membuatnya menunjukkan bentu aslinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki, membawanya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tangannya yang rasanya sudah mulai terkontaminasi bakteri-bakteri kotor diluar sana. Meski tangannya terlindung sarung tangan, tak ada jaminan jika bakter-bakteri tersebut mampu masuk kedalam dan mengotori tangannya.

Ia menyalakan keran, dibiarkannya air dingin itu membasuh tangannya yang sebenarnya masih bersih. Tak hanya diguyur air, ia pun mengambil sabun _antiseptic_ serta alkohol. Dibasuhkannya dua benda itu pada tangannya yang penuh luka.

Digosoknya kedua tangannya dengan agak kasar, berharap bakteri-bakteri yang menempel ditangannya akan segera enyah.

Ia mematikan keran air begitu merasa jika tangannya sudah cukup bersih. _Azure_nya menatap nanar tangannya.

'_Ia pasti tidak akan menelpon,_' batinnya lesu ketika tanpa sengaja memorinya memutar kejadian dimana ia membentak pemuda bersurai _crimson_ tersebut.

Hah, kalau begini sebaiknya ia mulai menyiapkan mentalnya dari sekarang, sebelum si Nijimura itu mengomelinya panjang lebar sepanjang _shinkasen_ karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya.

Terkadang Kuroko bingung, dia ini sekretarisnya atau malah _baby_ _sitter_nya?

Pipi ditampar pelan, menyadarkannya akan pikiran mengenai tingkah abnormal atasannya. Memaksanya untuk kembali kealam nyata, namun dihempas kembali menuju dunia sana, dimana perkataan si pemuda seakan membekas secara permanen diotaknya.

'_Mana mungkin aku bisa sembuh_,' batinnya miris. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan.

Ditatapnya pantulan wajahaya sendiri pada kaca. Seketika senyum miris terukir diparas manisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia membentak orang yang pertama kali ia temui, dan rasanya ia merasa bersalah.

Terlebih, ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong Nijimura. Rasa takutnya untuk menyentuh benda yang bukan miliknya membuatnya ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan guna menolong Nijimura.

Dan lihat sekarang, karena phobia terkutuknya, orang yang mau memberinya pekerjaan terbaring dirumah sakit.

Meskipun hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan.

Kuroko menghela nafas, bayangannya akan sosok ayahnya berputar dibenaknya. Dimana saat dirinya yang masih kecil bersikeras untuk mengenggam tangan besar milik ayahnya. Merasakan rasa hangat yang begitu ia sukai.

Ia kembali tersenum miris, jika seandainya ia sembuh...

Akankah ia bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan orang lain dengan lebih mudah?

.-.-.

_Azure_nya menatap ragu bangunan didepannya. Rasanya, keteguhan yang ia bangun semalam lenyap bagai tertiup angin hingga habis tak bersisa. Bangunan dengan papan _Midorima_ _pyschomatics_ itu terlihat seperti istana kematian dimatanya.

Ludah ditelan dengan susah payah, tangan pun ia gerakkan demi melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang serasa mencekik lehernya.

Datang pada seorang psikiater adalah rintangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya semalam, tapi lihatlah sekarang, rasanya ia ingin balik badan dan segera pergi sejauh mungkin.

Nafas ditarik, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak gugup. Tangannya berniat menggapai daun pintu, sebelum akhirnya kembali ia simpan kembali ketika rasa ragu yang menggeroti semakin besar.

Ia pun menghela nafas, rasanya percuma saja ia datang hari ini. Keyakinan tak ada dalam genggaman.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja aku akan kembali kesini," gumamnya lesu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk balik badan. Pergi secepat mungkin sebelum ada orang yang lain yang memergokinya berkunjung ke seorang psikiater seperti ini.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang. _Azure_nya membulat sempurna mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan balutan busana kasual tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Manik _ruby_ sang pemuda pun masih setia mengunci pandang kedalam _azure_nya.

'_Bukankah dia yang kemarin_?' batin Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

Kuroko hendak beranjak, namun ia merasa terpaku pada gravitasi. Kedua kakinya enggan untuk menuruti perintah otaknya yang telah berseru untuk segera beranjak. _Azure_nya justru tak mau berpaling dari sosok yang kini telah berjalan menuju bangunan tersebut.

"Kau sudah memutuskan menjalani terapi untuk _mysophobia_mu?" tanya sosok tersebut sambil menatap sosok Kuroko melalui sudut matanya.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya—kemana saja, asal tak bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _ruby_ yang serasa menelanjanginya.

"Kau juga ingin berobat kemari?" tanyanya, mencoba mencari pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup nyambung.

Sosok tersebut—Akashi Seijuurou—balik badan, menatap Kuroko yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Tidak. Aku salah satu psikiater yang bekerja disini."

SINGG

Kuroko terdiam, sementara Akashi pun ikut terdiam; bingung dengan reaksi Kuroko yang terlihat seperti orang tersambar petir disiang bolong.

"Kau—"

"Sudah kuduga, sebaiknya aku segera pulang kerumah," ucapnya seraya memutar badan, berniat segera pergi dari bangunan terkutuk yang mungkin juga berisi orang terkutuk; Akashi Seijuurou contohnya.

"Tunggu!"

Tubuh Kuroko sontak berhenti, manik _azure_nya membulat sempurna, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran menuruni pelipisnya.

Akashi menatap lembut sosok tersebut—ia berusaaha untuk mengurangi hawa tidak bersahabatnya begitu mengetahui pemuda didepannya ini mungkin akan menjadi calon pasiennya. Ditatapnya dalam sosok Kuroko yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah—seperti orang yang dipaksa berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola 10 kali.

Ia menarik nafas, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Tubuh dihadapannya mulai bereaksi, terbukti dari kaki yang mulai melangkah beberapa langkah menjauhi sosok Akashi yang sudah menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghalangi sosok Kuroko pergi.

"Aku tau, mendatangi seorang psikiater itu membutuhkan keberanian yang besar. Ketimbang kau memaksakan dirimu, berkenan jika kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Kuroko terdiam, menimang ajakan Akashi barusan. Setelah memikirkan beberapa pertimbangan, Kuoko pun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, menyanggupi tawaran Akashi.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, disebuah kedai yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung klinik yang Kuroko kunjungi tadi.

Hening masih melingkupi mereka, pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan pun dihiraukan. Keduanya masih sibuk saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Meneliti sosok satu sama lain dalam diam, menuliskan kesan pertama dan menyimpannya dengan baik dalam memori otak.

"Tak masalah kalau kita berakhir disini bukan?" ucap Akashi memecah hening.

Kuroko melemparkan tatapan sedatar papan pada sosok didepannya, "Tak masalah, ketika aku pergi bersama teman-temanku, aku biasanya tidak makan."

Akashi mengangguk paham. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sementara _ruby_nya masih saja betah menatap sosok yang kini justru menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Kuroko merasa risih. Merasa dipandangi oleh orang asing tentu saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Situasi semacam ini membuatnya tak tau harus berbuat apa, dirinya merasa tengah berdiri didepan seorang predator ganas yang selalu siap untuk menancapkan taringnya—padahal sosok didepannya ini adalah orang yang akan menjadi psikiaternya kedepan.

"Kurokop Tetsuya-_san_, mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Kuroko mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Akashi, "Ah, tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa Akashi-_san_ tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya samar; bingung barangkali, "Aku libur hari ini. Aku datang ke klinik hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal," jelasnya sambil menyesap minuman yang ia pesan.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku," gelas bersua dengan meja, tatapan setajam _ruby_ kembali dilayangkan, membuat sosok didepannya semakin merasa kerdil.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika memang tidak ingin kau jawab," ucapnya mengawali. Kuroko mengangguk paham.

Akashi mulai masuk dalam mode serius, ia menopang kepalanya menggunakan dua tangan yang terlipat, "Apa kau sudah pernah menjalani terapi sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah pernah berusaha untuk sembuh?"

Gelengan ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban, senyum mirus terikir diparas manis milik Kuroko, "Aku selalu berpikir, 'aku baik-baik saja seperti ini'. Jadi, kupikir tak akan masalah."

"Begitu rupanya. Selanjutnya, apakah ada tindakan tertentu yang anda enggan lakukan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko memasang wajah sedih, namun beberapa detik kemudian terganti lagi oleh ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"Tentu saja banyak. Contohnya, ketika aku pergi keluar, hampir semua hal itu kotor dan terkontaminasi kuman. Ada beberapa hal yang kutahan karena pekerjaanku, tapi Tuan Direktur—ah—maksudku, Nijimura-san paham akan kondisik, jadi aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena sudah memberiku pekerjaan. Lalu, soal pengobatan untuk diri sendiri, aku pernah mencarinya, tapi aku tak bisa memilih ataupun mengambil buku yang akan kubawa ke rumah karena aku takut ada seseorang lain yang sudah menyentuhnya."

Akashi menganggukkan kepala mengerti, "Lalu, sejak kapan kau menyadari _mysophobia_mu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti," jawabnya datar.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk mengingatnya. Kalau begitu, Kuroko, apa kau membawa buku catatan bersamamu?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja—setelah ia menggelar sapu tangan putih bersih untuk menghindarkan buku catatannya bersentuhan langsung dengan meja yang bisa saja mengandung jutaan bakteri yang siap menjamahnya.

Akashi nampak tak ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh Kuroko, ia justru menunjuk buku catatan tersebut, sementara _ruby_nya menatap Kuroko lekat, "Tulislah angka satu sampai sepuluh. Kemudian tulislah hal yang enggan kau tulis kedalamnya. Jika hal tersebut masih mungkin kau lakukan, maka tuliskan itu di nomor satu, jadi nomor sepuluh adalah hal yang menurutmu tidak bisa kau lakukan."

Kuroko mengangguk paham, otaknya mulai memutar mencari jawaban.

"Contohnya, 'menyentuh pintu kedai ini dengan tangan kosong'. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya.

Paras manis itu tertunduk, menimang-nimang perkataan Akashi, "Jika aku membasuhnya dengan alkohol dulu mungkin tak masalah, tapi tetap saja..."

Akashi menghela nafas, ia tau jika akan seperti ini jadinya, "Sepertinya itu memang perlu waktu, sebagai gantinya, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah melengkapi nomor 1 sampai 10."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun mengambil pulpennya dan mulai terfokus dengan apa yang berada didepannya. Ia jelas memutar otaknya, tak ingin salah langkah dalam mengambil keputusan yang mungkin bisa membahayakannya kedepan.

Sementara itu, Akashi memilih untuk mengamati Kuroko sembari menyesap meniumannya.

Tak berasa 15 menit telah berlalu. Waktu yang cukup untuk mengisi daftar tersebut dari Akashi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kuroko jelas terlihat ragu dan enggan, buktinya ia masih mengenggam erat buku catatan tersebut. Namun, pada akhrinya ia tetap menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

_Ruby_ Akashi bergerak untuk membaca deretan kana yang tertulis rapi diatas kertas. Dalam hati ia memuji, betapa rapi dan bagus tulisan Kuroko. Mungkin karena hal inilah ia ditunjuk sebagai sekretaris?

Ia membacanya mulai dari nomor satu,

Menyentuh knop pintu.

Membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barangku.

Membeli buku dari toko buku.

Naik kereta api dengan berpegangan pada pegangan kereta.

Makan di restoran.

Bersalaman dengan orang lain dengan tangan kosong.

Membawa barang milik orang lain tanpa disterilkan terlebih dahulu.

Minum setelah orang lain.

Membiarkan seseorang bertamu kekamarku.

kosong–

"Kau mengosongi nomor 10," ucap Akashi ketika matanya mendapati nomor sepulus masih kosong dan bersih.

Kuroko menunduk, enggan untuk menjawab.

Akashi kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, "Aku akan membiarkanmu mengosongi nomor sepuluh. Mulai sekarang, kita akan melakukan semua hal yang tertulis itu secara bertahap, dimulai dari satu dan seterusnya."

Kuroko terperanjat. Ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan 'kau tidak bercanda bukan?'

Akashi yang menyadari arti tatapan Kuroko mengumbar senyum tipis, ia menatap jenaka sosok didepannya, "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang terapi pemaparan? Itu adalah nama dari pengobatanku. Jika kita sudah mencapai nomor 10, itu berarti kau sudah bisa dinyatakan sembuh."

Sepasang _azure_ menatap lekat, tatapan datar namun tersirat sebuah tanda tanya besar dilayangkan pada sosok didepannya, "Kenapa Akashi-san bersedia melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk seseorang yang baru kau kenal?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir cherry milik sang pemuda _teal_. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mengganjalnya semenjak mereka melakukan ini semua.

Kelopak mata menutup, menyembunyikan eksistensi dari sepasang _ruby_, "Apa kau percaya jika aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki alasan?"

_Azure_ itu menatapnya datar, "Mungkin. Kau benar-benar orang asing yang aneh."

Bukannya tersinggung, Akashi justru terkekeh, sekaan puas dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kuroko.

Ditatapnya sosok Kuroko yang juga tengah menatapnya, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis—senyum yang menurut Kuroko menyimpan 1000 makna.

"Itu bagus. Aku menyukai orang yang jujur. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahukanmu alasanku, jika kau sudah berhasil memenuhi nomor 10."

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Mysophobia: phobia akan hal-hal kotor.

(*lirik keatas* ini apa... maafkan sayaaa. Aaa saya tidak bisa tahan hasrat untuk meremake 10 count jadi akakuro version. Dan maaf ini kalau OOC. Kalau ada yang kurang cucok, silahkan komentar, mungkin akan saya edit lagi nanti ._.)

(Saa~ review minna-chin?^^)


	2. Count 2

Aku tak ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku tak ingin disentuhnya.

Aku tak ingin diriku ternodai oleh kotornya dunia.

.

.

**10 count**

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

10 Count (original ver.) © Takarai Rihito

**Drama. Psychological. Romance**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi. Mature. Remake dari komik dengan judul serupa. OOC. Dan lainnya.**

**Note:**

**Saya kemarin membuat kesalahan, dikarenakan saya tidak tau kalau tokoh orisinil dari 10 Count umurnya sudah 31 untuk Shirotani, dan 25 untuk Kurose, saya menyebut Niji belum genap kepala tiga. Jadi, untuk versi AkaKuro ini, saya buat berbeda dengan aslinya. Dan, jika ada yang heran mengapa Akashi menjadi psikiater diumur muda, anggap saja dia jenius. Tidak ada yang mustahil untuk Akashi (?) ah ya, disini Nijimura saya buat seumuran dengan Kuroko. **

**Kuroko : 29 Tahun**

**Akashi : 24 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

Manik _azure_ miliknya memandang datar buku catatan miliknya yang sudah ternodai oleh goresan tintanya sendiri. Meski parasnya datar, namun tak dengan batinnya yang mulai ragu.

Otaknya memutar perkataan pemuda didepannya. Jika mereka bisa sampai pada nomor 10, maka dirinya akan dinyatakan sembuh.

Masalahnya adalah, memangnya ia bisa melakukan semua itu?

Semua hal yang tertulis di bukunya merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk ia lakukan, meski itu hal sederhana sekalipun. Bukan salahnya jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Salahkan saja_ phobia_nya yang membuatnya hidup menjadi salah satu spesies aneh.

Kuroko mendongak tatkala menyadari pemuda dihadapannya itu masih memandangnya lekat. Tepat menghujam kedalam dua manik _azure_nya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Ada apa?" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Pemuda itu mengumbar senyum tipis, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku bekerja di _Midorima_ _pyschomatics. _Aku libur setiap hari Kamis, Sabtu dan Minggu."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengampil sehelai kertas dan meletakannya diatas meja; dihadapan Kuroko yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tidak bekerja hari ini, tapi aku akan memberikanmu kartu namaku, siapa tau kau berminat menghubungiku. Oh, jika kau tak berkenan, kau bisa memotretnya, atau kalau perlu buang saja tak apa,"jelasnya lagi.

Kuroko memandang datar kertas tersebut, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang ruby didepannya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, tangannya memangku dagu, tatapan datar ia layangkan kearah pemuda manis yang nampaknya masih belum menangkap maksudnya.

"Sangat tak nyaman kalau kau terus memandangku sebagai orang asing, jadi aku memperkenalkan diriku secara formal agar mendapat kepercayaan penuh darimu," jelasnya dengan sedikit enggan.

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak, jarinya menggaruk pelipis gugup, keringat sebesar biji jagung menggantung disana, "Ah, maaf apa karena ucapan saya barusan?"

"Jujur saja, iya."

Kuroko semakin tak enak hati, ia pun pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya—kemanapun, asalkan tak bertemu dengan sepasang _ruby_ yang masih saja betah memenjarakan dirinya dalam pandangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku melakukan ini bukan karena pekerjaanku, tapi karena murni keinginanku sendiri. Kau berhak untuk memilih tidak mendatangi klinik lagi setelah pertemuan kita ini. Aku tidak akan memaksa," jelas Akashi; yang sukses membuat perhatian Kuroko kembali terfokus padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pembayarannya?" tanya pemuda _teal_ itu—teringat dengan nominal _yen_ yang harus ia bayarkan untuk menebus kebaikan pemuda didepannya ini.

Akashi justru tersenyum, "Tenang saja, ini semua gratis."

Azurenya memicing begitu mendengar suara Akashi masuk kedalam telinganya dan berhasil diproses oleh otaknya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menerimanya begitu saja? Kuroko enggan memiliki hutang budi dengan orang lain.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja," ucapnya menyuarakan pendapat.

Nafas dihela panjang, Akashi sudah tau akan begini jadinya, maka dari itu, ia sudah mempersiapkan alternatif jawaban jikalau pemuda itu benar-benar menolak kebaikan hatinya untuk memberi pelayanan pengobatan gratis.

Manik semerah delima miliknya menatap dalam sepasang azure mempesona dihadapannya. Menghadirkan suasana serius dan tegang; yang jujur saja, membuat Kuroko merasa tak betah berdiam diri terlalu lama.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku temanmu."

Pandang. Kedip. Pandang. Kedip.

Kuroko terdiam, Akashi pun sama. Kuroko bingung, begitu pula dengan Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai teal itu tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang berada didalam otak psikiater muda dihadapannya ini?

"Maaf?"

"Bukankah jika kita menjadi teman, hal yang bernama saling membantu itu merupakan hal yang lumrah?" ucap Akashi. _Ruby_nya masih memandang sosok Kuroko yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Kentara sekali, pemuda itu menganggapnya aneh.

Akashi kembali menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya, disandarkannya punggung letihnya pada sandaran kursi, mencari kenyamanan yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur, "Jika kau masih saja menganggap ini aneh—"

"Pfft—"

Suara tawa tertahan mampir ke telinga Akashi. Secepat kilat, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tengah menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya; menahan suara tawa yang hendak meluncuri bebas dari bibirnya.

"Itu bukan aneh lagi, tapi sangat aneh," ucap Kuroko setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan hasratnya untuk tertawa; geli dengan ucapan Akashi.

Akashi hanya diam; membiarkan Kuroko betah dengan aksi menahan tawanya. Ia enggan untuk sekedar mengucap kata lagi. Alih-alih mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok didepannya, ia mungkin akan dianggap melempar guyonan lagi.

"Mana ada orang yang mengajakku berteman dengan ekspresi seperti itu—maksud saya, dengan tatapan seperti menghakimi begitu. Ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan orang seperti Akashi-san," ucap Kuroko; sesekali menahan senyum lebar yang mungkin akan merekah diwajahnya.

Akashi mendengus, "'Saya'?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, melamparkan tatapan tak mengerti kepada sosok Akashi.

"Jangan menggunakan 'saya'. Kemungkinan, aku lebih muda darimu, jadi berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix –_san_, dan berhentilah berbicara formal."

Surai _teal_ itu bergoyang lembut, mengikuti irama sang pemilik yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Hm, Akashi-kun?"

Bibir ditarik naik, membentuk kurva yang menghiasi paras tampan milik Akashi, "Kurasa begitu lebih baik."

Kuroko menunduk, tangan berbalut sarung tangan putihnya saling menggenggam erat, sepasang _azure_nya meredup, kilasan masa lalu mulai membayanginya.

"Dulu... Aku pernah pikir, 'kenapa aku tak bisa berteman?'. Pada saat yang sama, aku juga penasaran, 'mengapa aku tak bisa senormal orang pada umumnya?'. Aku pun selalu berpikir, bahwa aku itu aneh karena pemikiranku berbeda dengan yang lain," ucapnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara seperti ini pada orang yang baru saja ia temui.

Ia mendongak, _azure_nya menatap teduh Akashi; lengkap dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi parasnya—membuat Akashi menahan napasnya sejenak, "Kau bahkan orang yang lebih aneh dariku, Akashi-_kun_."

Tawa ringan mengiringi ucapan Kuroko, "Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi temanmu, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi mengulas senyum kecil. Bahagia membuncah dalam benaknya; bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia yang asing, namun begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Bisakah kita pulang hari ini?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai teal itu memandang sejenak arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk,_ ruby_nya menatap sosok Kuroko yang memakai setelan jas. Mungkin ia ada pekerjaan.

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng, tangannya mulai membereskan perkakasnya; buku catatan miliknya dan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih yang menjadi alasnya, "Tidak, hari ini aku libur. Hanya saja sarung tangan serasi dengan pakaian formal, jadi aku lebih suka mengenakannya ketika keluar. Agar tak terlihat aneh."

Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk paham. Manik _ruby_nya memandang sekitar kedai. Ia mengulum senyum ketika menyadari keadaan kedai tidaklah terlalu ramai; terlampau sepi bahkan. Sepanjang mata memandang ia hanya menemukan dirinya dan juga Kuroko disini; tak ketinggalan para pelayan yang tengah melakukan tugas mereka.

Ia melirik kearah Kuroko yang hendak beranjak, "Mau mulai hari ini?"

"Eh?" tatapan bingung dilayangkan oleh Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi bergerak menuju buku catatan yang telah tersimpan rapi didalam tas jinjing milik Kuroko, "Daftarnya, mulai dari nomor 1. Tempat ini tak begitu ramai. Tak akan ada yang peduli seandainya kau berdiri lama didepan pintu. Bagaimana?"

Kuroko bimbang, _azure_nya mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi, tempat ini tak begitu ramai. Manik matanya lalu bergulir menuju pintu kedai; lebih tepatnya gagang pintu tersebut.

Tangannya merogoh kedalam tas, mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan menunjukkannya didepan Akashi. Paras manisnya memucat gugup, "Gagang pintunya boleh kubasuh dengan alkohol dulu?"

"Tidak boleh."

Botol alkohol kembali dimasukkan kedalam tas. Kali ini ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memandang ragu tangan berbalut sarung tangan miliknya dan Akashi bergantian, "Tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan?"

Akashi mengangguk mantap, kedua tangan disilangkan didepan dada, "Benar sekali."

Kuroko terdiam ragu. Memikirkan tentang jutaan bakteri yang mungkin saja akan mampir ketangan kosongnya setelah ia menyentuhnya. Namun, perkataan Akashi kembali masuk kedalam benaknya.

_"Saat kita mencapai nomor 10, kau bisa dinyatakan sembuh."_

Benar juga, ini baru nomor satu. Ia pasti bisa, tak seharusnya ia ragu seperti ini. Lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah gagang pintu.

Gagang pintu yang mungkin ditempeli berbagai bakteri menjijikkan.

Tangannya meremat kuat celana kain yang ia kenakan, kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut ketakutan, "A-akan kupikirkan dulu."

Akashi menghela nafas, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, manik semerah delima miliknya memandang datar Kuroko yang masih betah menunduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membayar dikasir dengan sangat lambat, jadi kau punya waktu untuk memikirkannya," ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Kuroko mendongak, ekspresi tak mengerti jelas tercetak diparasnya. Uh, rasanya Kuroko ingin menendang Akashi karena sikapanya barusan. Sikap yang didalamnya mengandung unsur paksaan.

Pemuda _teal_ itu pun akhirnya beranjak juga. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kedai. Sepasang _azure_nya menatap jijik gagang pintu yang tersaji didepannya. Ludah ia telan dengan susah payah, dasi yang melekat dilehernya terasa mencekiknya.

Ia menatap tajam gagang pintu tersebut; seolah benda itu mati tengah mengejeknya yang hanya mampu berdiri layaknya orang bodoh.

Sementara itu, Akashi nampak tengah mengulur waktu. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan uang kembalian yang diberikan oleh nona kasir. Setelah itu, ia bergegas mendekati Kuroko yang tengah sibuk dengan perang batinnya. Ia menatap datar Kuroko yang masih betah menatap tajam gagang pintu tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada nona kasir, pura-pura bertanya dimana letak kamar mandi.

Disisi lain, Kuroko terlihat tengah memfokuskan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang.

'Tak apa, tak ada yang kotor,' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia pun melepas sarung tangannya dengan yakin. Dibawanya tangan penuh luka miliknya untuk menyentuh gagang pintu.

Seketika maniknya melebar. Ditariknya kembali tangannya ketika mendapati jejak-jejak tangan milik orang lain yang menempel dipintu. Menjijikkan. Penuh dengan kuman.

Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi lesu, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah berniat untuk berubah? Bukankah ia ingin segera sembuh dan bisa berinteraksi layaknya orang normal? Bukankah ia sudah memilik Akashi sebagai psikiaternya? Pemuda itu berjanji akan menyembuhkannya.

Jadi, untuk apa ia ragu?

Ia memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan keyakinan dan juga kekuatan. Tangan gemetarannya kembali ia bawa untuk menyentuh gagang pintu. Dengan secepat kilat, ia segera menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut dan langsung berlari keluar kedai.

Dibelakangnya, Akashi mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai teal itu. Ia mengulas senyum ketika Kuroko telah berhasil melakukan tugas pertama; meski memakan banyak waktu.

Dihampirinya sosok Kuroko yang tengah berjongkok didepan kedai. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah, seperti baru saja berlarian jauh, "Kerja bagus."

Kuroko mendongak, ia menemukan sosok Akashi dengan mengulas senyum tipis kearahnya. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan tatapan polos, "Sepertinya tadi pelayannya menatapku dengan pandangan aneh."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," jawabnya cepat.

Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko, pemuda itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, keringat dingin terlihat masih membasahi pelipis pemuda manis itu, "Setelah ini jangan basuh tanganmu menggunakan alkohol."

Tatapan bertanya yang dilempar oleh Kuroko ia dapat sebagai balasan, "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya? Untuk terapi seperti ini, kau perlu memperhatikan dua hal penting; bersikap akan hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, dan berhenti melakukan hal yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar, seperti membasuh tanganmu secara spontan."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang telanjang; tak ada lagi sarung tangan putih yang melindungi kedua tangannya dari serangan kuman. Matanya menatap aneh kedua tangannya sendiri, ada berapa banyak kuman yang kini menempel ditangannya?

Kali ini giliran Akashi yang melemparkan pandangan aneh namun datarnya pada sosok Kuroko, "Apa rasanya begitu buruk?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tetap tak boleh membasuh tanganmu. Lagipula, itu tak kotor," ucap Akashi berusaha menyemangati Kuroko yang sepertinya terpuruk.

Kuroko menoleh, ia menatap penuh harap kearah Akashi, "Boleh aku mengenakkan sarung tanganku kembali?"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk, "Boleh saja, tapi lebih baik kau juga menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang satu itu."

Kuroko terdiam, tak menjawab ucapan Akashi barusan. Ia lebih memilih memandang kosong sarung tangannya.

_'Aku tak bisa. Tanganku yang terlanjur kotor sudah mengotori sarung tanganku. Aku harus membuangnya. Lagipula aku masih memilik banyak sarung tangan dirumah,'_ pikirnya.

Akashi menatap dalam diam sosok Kuroko yang nampaknya tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Pemuda teal itu nampaknya tengah mengalami perang batin yang cukup berat.

_Ruby_nya melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya, saatnya untuk berpamitan, ia pun kembali menatap lekat sosok Kuroko, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, disini, pukul 2 siang."

Kuroko tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk menyanggupi tawaran Akashi untuk pengobatannya yang selanjutnya.

"Kita akan mengevaluasinya seminggu sekali jika memungkinkan," lanjut Akashi. Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan sosok Kuroko. Ia terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Barangkali ia punya janji dengan oran lain hari ini.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Kuroko masih betah berdiam diri didepan kedai sambil mengamati tangannya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Bekas luka ditelapak tanganku... mungkin sudah kemasukan kuman," gumamnya.

Ia tersentak, digelengkannya kepalanya kuat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kuman-kuman itu masuk kedalam lukanya. Semuanya bersih—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Akashi tadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia... percaya pada Akashi.

.-.-.

Hari telah gelap ketika Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya diapartemennya. Ia melangkah lesu memasuki area apartemennya. Pintu besi itu ia tutup dengan lemah, sementara azurenya kembali melirik tangan berbalut sarung tangan miliknya.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis. Ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membasuh tangannya sampai ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Rasanya memang begitu aneh dan asing baginya, namun lama kelamaan, rasa itu mulai menghilang juga.

Ia menghela napas lega, "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Siapa sangka akan semudah ini."

Senyum tipis tak hilang juga dari parasnya, ia bahagia malam ini.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa terbebas dari salah satu hal yang merepotkan baginya. Mungkin memang ada kesempatan sembuh untuknya.

Dan semua ini berkat pemuda itu.

.-.-.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan lancar bagi Kuroko. Ia mulai membiasakan diri untuk membuka pintu dengan tangan kosong. Meski awalnya ia ragu apakah terapi ini akan berhasil untuknya, tapi sekarang semuanya telah menjadi lebih baik. Ia sudah tak lagi risih membuka pintu tanpa sarung tangan. Selain itu, ia pun menurutui saran Akashi untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya membasuh tangan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya membelah sepi koridor rumah sakit, hari ini ia berniat untuk menjenguk atasannya—Nijimura Shuuzou yang masih saja betah mendekam didalam kamar rawat. Alasannya masih sama seperti kemarin, tak ada orang yang mengurusinya dirumah.

Pemuda itu berdiri didepan kamar rawat dengan nomor 2015, diketuknya pelan pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk setelah mendapat sahutan dari pemilik kamar.

Ia membungkuk sopan ketika Nijimura melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Kuroko!" sapanya ceria.

Kuroko hanya membalas dengans enyum tipis, "Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

Nijimura tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah, aku tidak menyangka jika patah tulang ternyata bisa semerepotkan ini. Tapi syukurlah, belakangan ini keadaanku sudah semakin membaik."

Kuroko kembali mengulas senyum, "Saya lega mendengarnya."

Pemuda dengan helai hitam itu berhenti tersenyum, ia menatap serius sosok Kuroko yang tengah meletakkan buku catatannya berserta beberapa dokumen pekerjaan miliknya diatas meja nakas, "Tentang penolongku, Akashi Seijuurou. Apa dia sudah menghubungimu, Kuroko?"

Tangannya yang baru saja meletakkan map terhenti diudara. Keringat dingin kini mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Meski begitu, ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar tanpa emosinya—tak ingin membuat Nijimura mencurigainya.

Dalam hati ia merapal seribu sumpah serapah, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan wejangan penting dari atasannya satu ini?

"Belum. Etto—saya belum ada waktu untuk menghubunginya. Lagipula, saya sudah memberikan kartu nama saya padanya," ucapnya pada akhrinya. Ia tidak berbohong, ia memang belum menghubungi Akashi semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Nijimura terlihat kecewa, ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal empuk dibelakangnya. Paras tampannya melukiskan ekspresi tak terima, "Begitu ya, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menghubungi kita."

"Ya, mungkin saja," balas Kuroko cepat.

_'Maafkan aku, Nijimura-_san_!'_ batinnya merasa bersalah kepada sosok atasannya.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja, asal tak melihat wajah nelangsa Nijimura yang gagal mendapatkan kontak pribadi Akashi.

_Azure_nya seketika berbinar ketika netranya menangkap map yang tadi dibawanya, lebih baik ia membahas pekerjaan saja, daripada mendengarkan curahan hati Nijimura yang masih dilanda kecewa. Ia tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Tangannya menggapai map, mengeluarkan beberapa carik kertas didalamnya. _Azure_nya membaca deretan kana yang tercetak, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Nijimura yang kini tengah menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Nijimura-san, mulai hari ini, Kise-sama dari perusahaan penerbangan memulai kontrak dengan kita. Saya membawakan anda proposalnya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan map tersebut pada Nijimura.

"Ah, terima kasih Kuroko," balasnya sambil menukarkan cangkir teh miliknya dengan map yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko dan membacanya sekilas, lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada Kuroko.

"Semua sudah terjadwal, saya akan kembali ke kantor untuk menstempel proposal ini. Saya akan datang lagi besok, Nijimura-_san_," ucap Kuroko seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Nijimura tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, kuserahkan semuanya padamu Kuroko!"

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Jujur saja, ia merasa geli dengan sikap Nijimura yang terkadang bisa menjadi galak, dan juga menjadi agak kekanakan diwaktu yang sama.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Nijimura berniat untuk mengambil lagi cangkir tehnya yang diletakkan Kuroko diatas nakas, namun ia dikagetkan dengan keberadaan buku catatan bersampul kulit berwarna hitam yang berada diatas meje nakasnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang menjadi alasnya.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Nijimura mengambil buku catatan tersebut dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan sapu tangan putih yang menjadi alasnya—mengingat Kuroko memiliki _mysophobia_, dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, Kuroko!" ia berteriak lantang memanggil Kuroko yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari kamarnya; tak peduli teriakannya barusan membuatnya dihujani tatapan tajam dari orang yang tengah lewat.

Kuroko yang merasa namanya dipanggil namanya, balik badan. Ia menatap bingung sosok Nijimura yang masih berdiri didepan kamar rawat. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok atasannya, siapa tau Nijimura ingin menyampaikan hal penting padanya.

"Kau melupakan buku catatanmu," ucap Nijimura sambil mengangkat buku bersampul hitam dengan salah satu tangannya ketika sosok Kuroko telah mendekat.

Manik _azure_ itu membulat, ia bahkan masih diam ketika Nijimura mengulurkan buku miliknya.

"Kau pasti akan kerepotan tanpa buku ini bukan? Buku ini penuh dengan jadwal kerjamu," ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko gelagapan, ia pun menerima buku itu dengan ragu, "Te-terima kasih Nijimura-_san_."

_Azure_nya menatap nanar buku catatan miliknya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Nijimura; meski pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggunakan sapu tangan putih yang menjadi alasnya untuk menyentuhnya, tapi siapa tau ada kuman yang ikut terbawa?

Menyadari tatapan Kuroko, Nijimura mengumbar senyum lagi, "Tenang saja, aku tak menyentuhnya secara langsung, aku memakai kain itu untuk mengambilnya. Buku itu bebas dari kuman, aku berani jamin."

Kuroko tersentak, ia menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan datar; namun sarat akan perasaan bersalah, "Bukan itu maksudku... _ano_—terima kasih Nijimura-_san_ telah mengerti."

Nijimura tersenyum maklum, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar rawatnya, "Tak masalah. Baiklah, sampai berjumpa besok, Kuroko."

Pemuda _teal_ itu mengangguk. Sepeninggal Nijimura, Kuroko masih betah berdiam diri sambil memandang bukunya.

Ia menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka buku catatannya.

_'Dia mungkin menyentuhnya,'_ batinnya.

Ia baru saja akan menutup buku itu jika saja netranya tak menangkap tulisannya sendiri mengenai terapi _phobia_nya. _Azure_nya langsung tertuju pada nomor dua.

_Biarkan orang lain menyentuh barangku._

Ia menutup bukunya, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Apakah... ia sudah bisa dikatakan lolos tahap kedua?

.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

(Horaa~ kembali lagi bersama saya~ hoho. Terimakasih atas respon positifnya untuk chapter kemarin. Saya senang sekali lho.)

(Oh ya, mungkin ini tidak akan sama persis dengan versi aslinya. Akan ada beberapa adegan berbeda uuntuk menyesuakian jalan ceritanya dengan karakter dari KnB itu sendiri, dan mohon koreksinya kalau ada kata yang kurang tepat ne ._.)

(Dan saya minta maaf kalau NijiAkaKuro terlihat OOC. Saya masih belajar mengubah karakter Kurose menjadi Akashi dan juga Shirotani menjadi Kuroko. Btw,kalau Niji, itu karena saya tidak terlalu paham karakter dia. Dua episode tidak cukup utk menyelami karakter Niji lebih dalam:"( )

(orz, segitu saja note saya. Saa~ review minna-chin?)

(karena saya publish ini di hp, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfollow. maaf :( tapi terimakasih banyak atas respon positif kalian, saya usahakan akan update cepat untuk chap selanjutnya. jaa~)


End file.
